Sentiments similaires avec ma meilleure ennemie
by Floramagic
Summary: J'ai fais une grande erreur... Et je regrette. Jamais il ne me pardonnera ces paroles. Mais pourquoi ai-je dis cela ...? ...La jalousie.   OS


**One-Shot 3 :**

**Sentiments similaires avec ma meilleure ennemie.**

Je n'ai pas dormis cette nuit là... Comment dormir alors que je venais de faire la plus grande erreur de la vie ? Je vous le demande... Pourquoi ai-je dis ça ? Sans doutes à cause de la jalousie... Ah jalousie, quand tu t'en mêle ! Ça aurait du être le plus beau jour de ma vie... Ce jour je l'attendais depuis si longtemps et pourtant... Bam ! En une seconde, tous le rêve s'est effacée... A cause de moi. Oui, a cause de moi et de ma jalousie. J'étais jalouse de Rachel Dare. Pourquoi ? Car elle restait trop -mais vraiment trop- collé à Percy. Je savais qu'elle l'aimait... Et j'aurais rien eu contre si... Et bien si je n'étais pas moi même amoureuse de lui !

Quelle idiote je fais ! J'ai tapé du poing le mur, et je n'ai pu retenir un cris de douleur, lorsque j'ai baissé les yeux sur mon poing il était couvert de sang... J'avais tapé un peu trop fort... Mais qu'importe ! Ça changera quoi ? J'avais si mal... Oui, lorsque j'ai fais cette bêtise, la seconde d'après j'ai regretté, j'ai sentis mon cœur s'effondrer... Se briser, se serrer... Tous ça en même temps, et plus le temps passé, plus cette douleur intérieure s'accroissait...

Je suis tombée à genoux par terre, les larmes me coulaient désormais sur les joues... Mais c'était trop tard... Vraiment trop tard. Pourquoi ai-je réagis comme ça ? Alors qu'au fond, j'aurais juste voulu lui répondre « Moi aussi » Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai répondu... Non, pas du tout... Je lui ai crié dessus, mais pourquoi ? A cause de la jalousie... Une chose devait être sur, il doit me détester à l'heure qu'il est... Me pardonnera t-il ? Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour cela... Ce que j'aurais aimée pouvoir remonter le temps, et changer mes paroles. Mais c'était impossible... Complètement impossible... Je ne pouvais faire qu'une seule chose : Regretter. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait de mieux aujourd'hui. Oui, je le regrettai plus que amèrement. Et comme pour encore plus me faire mal, j'ai repensé à la scène...

_Je m'entrainais seule, une fois fini, j'ai posé mon épée au sol et j'ai relevé la tête. Mauvaise idée. Au loin je vis Percy et Rachel en train de rire ensemble. Poum, mon cœur se brisa. Elle s'arrêta de rire et le regarda les yeux pétillant. Percy l'interrogea du regard. Elle rougis et baissa les yeux et murmura quelque chose. Je vis Percy rougir et lui répondre, elle releva les yeux; elle pleurait à présent. Elle partit en courant. Que s'étaient-ils dit ? Ça jamais je ne le saurais... Percy resta immobile un moment, puis il tourna la tête. Il me regarda un moment. Je restai là, à soutenir son regard, que voulait-il. Il a baissé les yeux et il est partit les mains dans les poches._

_Moi je suis restée là, à me demander ce qu'ils avaient. Après encore quelques heures d'entrainements, je suis partie pour aller à mon bungalow. Avant de rentrer je sentis quelqu'un me retenir par la main. Je me retourna et je vis Percy. « Je dois de parler » m'a t-il dit. Je l'ai interrogé du regard et je l'ai suivis... Il marchait devant moi, vers la plage. Une fois là-bas il est resté immobile un moment... Puis il s'est tourné et m'a regardé dans les yeux. « Annabeth... Je t'aime. » Je suis restée là, bouche bée. Avais-je mal entendus ? Sans doutes oui. Et pourtant, je savais que je ne rêvai pas. Et alors, j'ai fais une grosse bêtise. « Tu te fou de moi ? Tu restes je ne sais combien de temps avec l'autre rousse, tu passes tes journées avec elle, tu m'ignores, et tu viens me voir comme si de rien été et tu me dis ça ? » Son regard s'était assombris au fil de mes paroles. « Oublis ce que j'ai dis. Et tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, je vais aller voir Rachel et lui dire que finalement ses sentiments sont réciproques. » Mon cœur se décompose en des millions de morceaux irréparables... « C'est ça ! A jamais ! » Criai-je de haine en le voyant partir au loin. Une fois hors de son champs de visions je me suis laissée tomber sur le sable, pleurant. Pourquoi ai-je dis ça ? POURQUOI ?_

Me revoilà en pleurs, sur mon lit... Après plusieurs heures sur le sable à pleurer, je suis retournée à mon bungalow, ignorant toutes les questions que l'on me posa. Je suis donc rentrée, et depuis je n'ai pas bougé de mon lit. J'avais peur, peur de sortir et de les voir ensemble. Peur de souffrir encore plus... Ce qui me semblait complètement inimaginable ! Et pourtant, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde m'a douleur augmentait. Oui, je m'en voulais ! A un point ! Mais c'était trop tard... L'erreur était faite, et elle était malheureusement irréparable. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit à une seconde chance ? Une dernière chance... Juste une... Est-ce trop demandé ? A croire que oui.

Je me suis endormis tard, très tard dans la nuit. Pour la simple raison que je n'ai fait que penser, pleurer, et regretter. Que faire d'autre ? Franchement, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toutes façons... Le matin arriva trop vite... Je n'avais aucune envie de sortir de mon bungalow... Et pourtant, je n'avais pas le choix. Je me suis préparée et je suis sortie, je me suis dirigée vers l'arène, et, une fois là-bas, j'ai fait plusieurs combats... Tous gagnés, comme d'habitude... N'ayant aucune envie de continuer à m'entrainer, je me suis assise sur les gradins, face à l'arène... J'ai laissé mon regard parcourir les combattants. Les Arès étaient tous présents, gagnant un certain nombre de combat. Puis je le vis, lui. Mais il a également fallu qu'il relève la tête au même moment. Je détournai les yeux où il commençait à perler quelques larmes, au moment où il me lança un regard noir. Lorsque j'ai tourné les yeux, je vis Rachel assise un peu plus loin sur les gradins. Elle me regarda également, et bizarrement je lui fit un sourire triste. Elle me le rendit. Je savais très bien qu'elle n'était pas avec Percy, sinon elle ne serait pas là à pleurer.

Je me suis levée et je me suis assise à côté d'elle. On a parlé de notre douleur, qui semblait assez similaire, et de Percy. Oui, on avait exactement les même sentiments. Je me surpris à l'apprécier... Je ne l'avais jamais vu sous un autre point de vu qu'une ''rivale''. Et j'avoue vraiment apprécier sa compagnie. Nous sommes restées là, à parler un long moment. Enfin un moment agréable. A midi, nous avons mangées ensemble, l'après midi fut passé sur la plage à discuter. Et la soirée, elle vint dans mon bungalow. Lorsqu'elle repartis, je me ressentis mal. Et je me suis aperçu d'une chose; dès l'après midi, nous avons arrêté de parler de Percy et de nos sentiments. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Finalement, c'était possible de l'oublier. Bien que l'envie me manquait, il le fallait, si je ne voulait pas trop souffrir. Et j'avais trouver la solution : Partager ses sentiments avec une vraie amie.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? (:<br>Encore un OS vite fait... J'espère que vous aimerez !**


End file.
